


Minding the Store

by TBe76



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBe76/pseuds/TBe76
Summary: Just your average Ponn Farr first time story. After “let’s go mind the store”. Kirk dismissed early. Goes to drinking with McCoy. Realizes Spock needs him. Overrides quarters.  Aftermath. Afterglow
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 234





	Minding the Store

Kirk walked with Spock in companionable silence to the turbolift. He felt a bit bruised and sore; Spock had thrown him around quite a bit. But every pain he felt dissipated the moment he thought back to the blinding smile Spock had displayed when he realized that he had not killed Kirk after all.

He gave the order to the  turbolift for officer’s quarters and was surprised at Spock’s query.

“Are we not going to the bridge?”

“We’re both off duty until McCoy clears us for duty. I don’t feel like going back to sickbay. I thought you could come hang out in my quarters.”

Was Spock being deliberately obtuse? Kirk was beginning to question his gut in the whole situation.

Spock said  nothing, and merely followed Kirk into his quarters. Kirk motioned for him to grab a seat and went to the alcove. “ Altarian spring water? I’ve got hard stuff too, if you want.”

The semi-rhetorical question he was expecting followed. “Hard stuff?”

“Liquor. Alcohol.”   


“Altarian water is fine, thank you.”

Kirk poured Spock a glass of water and went back to the alcove and picked up a shot glass. He was  about determined that he was going to need some liquid courage himself. But he didn’t pour the brandy, just held the glass and bottle in hand. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“I feel fine,” Spock said flatly, and Kirk noticed the shakiness in Spock’s voice.

  
Spock continued. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

Spock sounded dejected, “I can see three bruises from here.”

Kirk set the glass and bottle down on the counter and went and sat down next to Spock. “Nothing serious. Besides, I owed you a chance to get some bruises in.”

He could see genuine confusion in Spock’s face.

“I got quite a few licks in on you on Omicron Ceti III before you ever started defending yourself.”

Spock opened his mouth to say something, but Kirk held his hand up.

“Look, we’ve both dealt with each other’s madness before. It all evens out.”

Spock shook his head and the dejected look on his face hurt Kirk more than the actual bruises did. “Jim, there is no excuse for what I did. If not for McCoy’s trickery, you’d be dead now.”

“Just don’t let Bones know you appreciate him too much, or your  life will get a lot tougher,” Kirk said with a smile, trying to change the somber mood.

  
He could see that Spock was not going to stop sitting there with remorse and regret, so he decided another tactic. “You don’t need back on Vulcan anytime soon?”

“The shock of your apparent death overrode my biochemistry.”

“Well, that’s got to be one of the saddest ends to blue balls I’ve ever heard,” Kirk said trying to bring up the situation delicately. He should have known Spock wasn’t going to follow that phrase either.

“Blue balls?”

Kirk exhaled slowly. What did he have to do? Come out and say “If you want to fuck me, you can? Heck, I really wish you would!”

“Humans sometimes call testicles ‘ balls’ . And they’re called blue when they haven’t gotten to--” he fumbled for something that wasn’t going to lead to more questions. “--release.”

Spock tilted his head sideways processing the information and Kirk smiled when he saw a flush of green spread over the Vulcan’s face from the tips of his pointed ears down.

“I assure you I feel fine. I will just meditate and I will be back to duty in the morning.”

Spock started to stand. “Dr McCoy will have to clear you for duty.”

Kirk watched as Spock froze in place. The slight posture differential from normal let Kirk know that Spock was not quite as back to normal as he was pretending.

For a moment he thought Spock was going to argue.

“Spock, I just disobeyed Starfleet and brought you to Vulcan against orders. But I’m not going to  over r ide McCoy too.”

Spock’s shoulders definitely slumped. “Why would you risk your career for me?”

Kirk laughed softly. “Because you’re my best friend. And your life is worth more to me than anything.”

_ Come on, _ he thought to himself,  _ Please see what I’m feeling. _

But Spock sat there with the same look of remorse and self- hatred on his face. “I do not deserve such friendship. I tried to kill you today.”

Kirk wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. Or kiss the nonsense out of him. But that was moving way too fast, he knew that.

“Spock, a couple of years ago, I took you away from the only time in your life you were happy. Do you not remember that?”

The Vulcan’s features softened. “I remember, but you did not--”

Kirk cut him off. “Do you know how many nights I have laid awake thinking of how lousy of a friend I am to have done that?”

Spock inter ru pted him this time. “Jim, please. It was a poor choice of words on my part. It was my first and only sexual expe rien ce and the spores did negate any self-doubt and negative  emo ti ons I experienced. But I am incredibly grateful that you took me from Omicron Ceti III. I was not thinking clearly.”

Kirk looked at him squarely in the eye. “Have you ever been happy since?” He tried not to think about the part of Spock’s sentence that had just told him that Spock had only been sexually active once and only under  spores.  He’d address that later.

To his  surp ri se , Spock said “I have been happy many times since.”

“Like when?” Kirk asked, and instantly knew what Spock was going to say.

“A short time ago when I discovered you were still alive.” Spock paused and continued. “Every other time I feared you dead and you were not. When you beat me at chess and I can see the joy in your eyes. Sometimes just when you find a way to say something that allows me to acknowledge my human emotions without betraying my Vulcan side too much.”

A lump rose in Kirk’s throat at the evident friendship in Spock’s words. Maybe friendship was all they needed. If Spock, wanted more—Kirk postponed thinking about it and decided to let Spock set the pace of things.

He smiled at Spock, and laid a hand on his knee. To his dismay, Spock jerked and sat up straight as a board. Kirk pulled his hand back. “If you need something—anything, you’ll let me know?”

Spock stood up slowly, a look of shock still on his face, and Kirk resented himself for having taken too much liberty.

“Yes, I will let you know. Good night.” 

_ Well,  _ Kirk mused.  _ At least he didn’t say ‘sir.’ _

Frustrated and angry with himself, he buzzed McCoy. Kirk was surprised by the shock on the doctor’s face.

“ Y’all alright?”

_ Damn _ , Kirk thought,  _ McCoy thought we’d be together still too. Surely, he didn’t thin _ _ k _ _...? _

“Spock claims he’s fine. He’s gone to his quarters.”

McCoy looked like he was going to say something and then his expression changed. “Can I come talk to you in person?”

“Sure Bones.”

McCoy showed up less than a minute later with a bottle of Rigellian Whiskey in tow.

He poured them both a shot and sat down next to Kirk.

  
They drank in silence and then both men stared at their empty glasses. Kirk was grateful McCoy spoke first. He was at a loss on what to say even to a friend as close to him as McCoy.

“Jim, I’ve got to be honest. I really thought the two of you were going to—go take care of what he did not have time to finish on Vulcan.”

“Yeah, Bones, me too.  Evidently he’s just going to meditate that away.”

“Oh?” McCoy  exc la imed . “I haven’t scanned him but I doubt his biochemistry has changed much from a few hours ago.”

“The shock of my apparent death cured him,” Kirk repeated wryly.

McCoy reached over to the computer console and punched in a series of commands. “Medical overrides,” he explained to Kirk. The screen changed to Spock’s quarters. McCoy really had put in medical override. To Kirk’s horror, Spock was sitting on the floor in his quarters in front of one of his mediation flames, but Spock was shaking. Trembling. 

McCoy reached over to the computer again and typed in a command. At the bottom of a screen some numbers appeared. “Jim, computer scans show he’s not in good shape. Without a biobed, I can’t get more specific readings, but he’s not doing well. He might have been able to keep control for a bit, but he’s not ok.”

Kirk felt a sense of panic, “Should I turn the ship around?”   


McCoy looked him in the eye. “Jim, I don’t think it’s the place that matters. And I don’t think he’s got anyone left there.”

Kirk glared at McCoy. “ So I’m supposed to walk in and ask him if he wants to fuck me? I basically--”

McCoy cut him off. “You made small talk and beat around the bush, am I right?”

Kirk laughed softly. “Yeah, Bones. I did.” He  sobered quickly. “I put a hand on his knee and he practically ran out of here.”

McCoy took a turn laughing. “Are you sure it was his knee?”

“It was his goddamn knee, Bones!”

McCoy sobered as well. “Jim, I don’t think I’m misreading either of you wrong, and if I’m reading you wrong, tell me. But you want him, don’t you? Even before all this biological necessity on his part?”

Kirk nodded  and shrugged his  sh oulders defeatedly. “I’ve settled for it just being a friendship.”

McCoy smiled. “Jim, he lets you touch him a lot. A hell of a lot by Vulcan standards. And a lot even by Spock standards. To be honest, from the crash research I’ve been doing (and Vulcan has just granted me access to a whole lot of sealed  bio physiology resources that I never had access to before), I don’t think he was mature until this whole thing. It’s like finishing puberty. So up until now he may not have had the biochemistry to pick up on your flirting for everything it was.”

Kirk  found himself blushing. “Was I that damn obvious?”

McCoy laughed. “Until a few days ago, I wouldn’t have been shocked if you told me the two of  you were already a couple.”

“Bones! We’ve never even held hands.”

McCoy glared at him. “He’s practically told you ‘I love you’ on the bridge before.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kirk demanded, not sure why he was feeling angry.

“Calm down, Jim. I’m just saying he’s made it clear you’re the most important thing in the world to him. In front of the whole crew.”

Kirk lifted his hand to his he ad which was starting to hurt. “If he doesn’t  mate he dies, right? And it doesn’t have to be on Vulcan?”

McCoy nodded. “I don’t think it’s the place that counts.”

Kirk already knew what he was going to try to do. Whether Spock would let him or whether Spock would get all noble and prefer to die alone, he wasn’t sure of.

He forced a smile. “Looks like he’s got few options.”

  
McCoy tried for humor as well. “If he turns you down, just let him know Christine Chapel will happily take your place. And from rec room talk there’s a whole slew of crew members who find him desirable.”

Kirk was amazed at the jealousy that arose in him. “Thanks, Bones. I’ll let him know he’s got options.”

McCoy laughed slightly. “I am 100% certain he’d pick you over anyone else.”

Kirk thought back to how quickly Spock had pulled his knee away from him and felt doubt. But then he remembered the times Spock had let him touch him. Sometimes, after he’d been hurt, Spock even had let Kirk hold him, sometimes for well over a minute. He felt hope return to him.

McCoy noted the determination in Kirk’s eyes. “Alright, check in with me in 24 hours. If I don’t hear from you by then, I’m using medical  over r ide on his quarters. Okay?” McCoy paused. “And from the reading I’ve skimmed really quickly, try to remember he’s like a horny teenager who’s also fighting a horrible flu—fever, body aches, nausea...Bear that in mind if you try talking first.”

“Yeah, I will. And I’m about to use command override to get his door unlocked.”

McCoy smiled. “Nah, I’ll open it for you. It’s a medical not command situation.” He put in a code to the computer. “His quarters will open for you for the next two hours. Better go there by then.” The doctor laid a hand on Kirk’s shoulder and squeezed it tightly. He then pulled something out of his pocket and set the package on the desk and walked out the door quickly. Kirk opened it and blushed when he realized it was lubricating jelly.

Kirk sat watching the camera footage of Spock on his computer. Spock hadn’t moved places, but he was trembling even more than before. Beads of sweat ran down Spock’s face, and he looked so sickly that Kirk felt hesitant. But he was resolute, and he changed out of command uniform and dug out some civilian clothes that he saved for shore leave. He was relieved that the jeans still fit him, although they were a bit tight. He chose a green t-shirt and then got to thinking. He’d never been on the receiving end before. From everything he knew, he decided he’d better get himself prepared a bit. He closed his eyes and let his imagination run away. He pictured how much warmer Spock would feel than a human. More than anything he wanted to see Spock lose his composure. He wanted to hear Spock moan. God, he wanted to hear Spock come and cry out his name. He worked on adding a finger and found the more he imagined Spock coming the easier it became. When he had loosened himself up a bit, he put himself back together, washed his hands,  vibed his teeth, and slipping the lube into the back pocket of his jeans, he left for Spock’s quarters.

McCoy’s override was still in effect and Spock’s door slid open under his palmed entry. To his surprise, Spock did not seem to hear the door. Spock was still kneeling on the floor in front of a meditation flame. Spock was covered in sweat, and beads of it ran down his forehead. He was trembling so much and he was hunched over cradling himself.

Usually Spock kept his quarters set closer to Vulcan tempe ra ture, but today his quarters were standard temperature, and Spock was drenched in sweat. He definitely was feverish. Kirk sat down next to him and drew in a long breath. Spock still seemed oblivious to his presence.

Kirk hesitated. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure that words were an option now.

Gently, he laid his hand on Spock’s shoulder. Spock startled and tried to stand but never fully got his legs out from under himself. Kirk  sat known,  pulled Spock to him, and held him close. 

Spock stared at him and drew a ragged breath. “Jim?” 

Kirk wiped the Vulcan’s dripping brow with his sleeve. “Yeah, it’s me. You look rotten. Still sure you feel fine?”

To his relief, Spock attempted a weak smile. “I must admit, I misjudged my biochemistry.” 

Kirk had to admit that it felt really good to hold Spock in his arms. He wanted so badly not to mess this up.

“I would say so.” He looked at his best friend in the universe. “I feel a little guilty to say that I’m glad you misjudged.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “Why?”

Kirk smiled one of his megawatt smiles. “Because it means I still have a chance.”

Spock was back to being obtuse. “A chance at what?”

Kirk ex ha led slowly, trying not to let his  exasperation show. “I was jealous of  T’Pring .”

He watched as Spock furrowed his brow. Maybe he really didn’t understand. “Jealous of her? Of what?”

“She had a mental connection with you, didn’t she?”

“We were linked when we were betrothed as children. It is a somewhat old-fashioned custom even on Vulcan. I never felt her mind reach to mine until the last few days. And when she declared the  challenge , she broke the link.”

Kirk tried to process the information. “The few times you’ve melded with me, I enjoy the feel of your mind. Logical. Reassuring. Full of friendship.” He paused. “I was jealous of her for more than that.”

He watched Spock try to process the information. “I was jealous that she was going to get to be in your arms. To hold you. To be where I want to be.”

He gently pulled Spock closer to his chest. “Like this. And more.”

  
He could see the genuine surprise on Spock’s face. “You were jealous of T’Pring?”

Kirk nodded. For a moment he thought everything was going to straighten i ts elf out and Spock would accept what he was offering, but then Spock stiffened in his arms. “You do not understand all that is involved.”

“Like what?”

Spock stared at him. “Vulcan bonds are permanent. If you became my bondmate we would be mentally linked always.”   


“That sounds nice,” he said  trut h fully .

Spock was not acquies c ing. “Vulcans are monog a mous.”

Kirk smiled at him. “ So , I don’t have to worry about com petitio n?” Spock stared at him, and Kirk watched as more sweat poured down Spock’s face. He wiped some of it away from close to Spock’s brow. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

Spock looked at his disbelievingly. “You want me as a life partner?”

Kirk nodded. “Why is that so hard to believe? We’re partners in everything else, aren’t we?”

Spock stared at him blankly and shook as new tremors racked his body. “I--” Spock trailed off  uncharacterist i cally . “I have no frame of reference...the spores...I...”

Kirk hugged him close. “I think you’ll get the hang of it just fine. You’re a very quick learner.”

With trembling  hands , he tilted Spock’s head up and kissed him softly.

He’d meant to take it slow, but he found he couldn’t as Spock stirred to life beneath his lips. Suddenly they were holding each other and Spock’s lips were so warm. When he slid his tongue into Spock’s mouth , he was rewarded with a moan that went straight to his dick. He was so hard and wanted him so badly. He pulled Spock as tightly as he could and sucked Spock’s tongue back into his mouth. He could feel Spock’s erection nearly burning his leg, and precum dripping through both Spock’s pants and his own jeans. It was so warm and he was so turned on. Their kisses were turning frantic and he felt Spock’s minute change in the angle of their hips bring their erections even closer to each other. He changed his own alignment and the second they touched, even  through all the fabric between them, was so intense he let out a moan himself. 

He gave up on any thoughts of taking it slow. They could do that another time. With one swoop, he pulled down Spock’s uniform pants and brief, and took Spock’s leaking cock into his mouth. Spock cried out “Oh, God Jim!” and something about hearing his normally unflappable Vulcan friend cry out to both a deity and himself was so erotic that he could barely process the feeling. He sucked intently for a few moments, swallowing copious amounts of nearly burning hot precum. Then he felt Spock’s fingertips sw it ch from just running through his hair to touching one of his temples. Inst an tly, he could feel the physical sensations Spock was experiencing. He almost had to let go of Spock he was so overwhelmed by the pleasure he was sharing. He regained a sense of control for a moment, but it was beyond intense to feel how good his mouth felt to Spock. It took intimacy to a whole new level. He’d always tried to be an attentive lover and look for clues that what he was doing made someone feel good; but to actually be able to share the feelings itself was amazing.

Suddenly, he could feel more from Spock. He could feel his increased need physically and also a mental one. He needed Kirk in every way. He let Spock’s dick fall out of his mouth, kissing the weeping tip once before pulling his own boots and pants off as fast he could. At the last moment he remembered the tube in his pants pocket and pulled it out and tossed it to the nearby bed. He pulled Spock the last few feet to Spock’s bed and lay down on his back smiling at Spock as he offered himself to him.

Spock looked less feverish, but his lips were swollen and his face flushed, and Kirk thought he’d never seen Spock so desirable. Kirk fumbled for the tube and spread some lube on Spock’s erection, grinning as the pleasure made Spock lean his head back and moan. Then he pulled Spock to him and kissed him while they fumbled for a moment to line their bodies together. Spock was trembling as he entered Kirk and for a moment Kirk paused to catch his breath at the new sensations, the fullness, a slight tinge of pain, then a flash of pleasure as Spock moved. Finally , they both seemed to move together and as they moved Spock brought his hands to Kirk’s temples. “Jim, bond with me.” 

Kirk focused on thinking of his affection and love for Spock. Thought of all the times they had shared. Focused on the amazing sensations he was experiencing now. Spock shared his feelings and Kirk was awed at the love and trust and then overwhelmed at the capacity to feel how good everything felt for Spock too.

T hey thrust against each other once more and as Spock began to come filling Kirk with warmth, he came himself and was amazed as their minds began to link and it was more intense than any meld he’d had with Spock before. He didn’t want it to end. He could see colors and feel things that he never had before. There were no words in his vocabulary to describe it. 

Spock slowly lifted his fingers from Kirk’s temples and gently leaned in and kissed him. Kirk was amazed that he could still feel some of Spock’s presence in his mind. Spock looked lovingly at him and smiled pulling his head back and grabbing Kirk’s hand. He laid his index and middle finger against Kirk’s and suddenly the bond flared and he could feel Spock completely. When Spock took his fingers away the link in his mind was just of Spock’s presence and affection. He reached back for Spock’s fingers and repeated the gesture, amazed at how the contact connected their minds.

“Touched and always touching. Apart, yet one.” He remembered hearing Spock say those words to  T’Pring on the bridge and the jealousy it had invoked in him. Spock smiled at him. “You and I have a much stronger link than anything  T’Pring and I ever shared.”

“Good, I’m glad. I don’t want to share you.”

He pulled Spock down to him and they began to kiss passionately. “Now this is a real good way to mind the store,” he thought with a smile. He brightened at Spock’s mental laugh. As they began another round of love - making he decided he really should send  T’Pring a thank you note. Spock’s shocked mental expression was quickly distracted by Kirk’s possessive hands on Spock’s ass


End file.
